ThunderClan
ThunderClan Members Leader Bramblestar Appearance: Dark brown tabby with amber eyes. Personality: Authoritative, Proud, a natural leader. Roleplayer: None History: Ever since he was born, he was bullied and feared because he was Tigerstar's son. Firestar feared that he would become like his father, a dangerous, murdering cat. Bramblestar was given many chances to become like his father, but he did the right thing and even saved Firestar's life from his murderous brother, Hawkfrost. He became Deputy when Graystripe, the former Deputy, was captured by Twolegs, and stayed Deputy when Graystripe returned. He became leader when Firestar died in the Dark Forest Battle, and named Squirrelflight as his deputy. ------------------------- Deputy: Squirrelflight Appearance: Bright orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Outgoing, stubborn, and adventurous. She often got in trouble as an apprentice for not listening. Roleplayer: None History: Squirrelflight is Firestar's daughter, and as an apprentice, she got in trouble frequently. She was part of the second most important prophecy, the one that foretold when the Twolegs would destroy the forest. She was not supposed to go with the chosen cats to "find Midnight" but she went along anyway. When she became a warrior, she fell in love with Ashfur, but then fell in love with Brambleclaw. Later, in a forest fire, Squirrelflight revealed to Ashfur, who wanted to kill her kits to make her feel pain, that her kits were not really her kits. It turned out she was actually pretending to be the kits mother, and their real mother was her sister, Leafpool, who was a medicine cat. The three "kits", Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, hated her for this, and Hollyleaf made an attempt to kill Leafpool. Hollyleaf later revealed Squirrelflight's secret at The Gathering after killing Ashfur. Squirrelflight was heartbroken, and then Brambleclaw didn't want to be mates with her anymore. They made up shortly before the Dark Forest battle, and although she broke his heart, Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar, named her his Deputy. ------------------------ Medicine Cat Leafpool Appearance: Light brown she-cat with green-amber eyes Personality: Quiet and Calm most of the time. Roleplayer: None History: She is Firestar's kit and Squirrelflight's sister. When Squirrelflight went with the journeying cats, Leafpool missed her greatly. Later, at the Lake Territory, Leafpool gave birth to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight pretended to be their mother. When Squirrelflight revealed her secret, Hollyleaf made an attempt to kill her, but then realized letting Leafpool live would make her suffer more. When Hollyleaf revealed the secret at the Gathering, Leafpool stepped down as medicine cat. She became a medicine cat later when Jayfeather realized that her skills were being wasted as a warrior. --------------------- Medicine Cat Apprentice Jayfeather Apearance: Gray tom with black and white stripes and blind, blue eyes. Personality: Stubborn, snappish, and unsocial. He hates being blind, and hates any cat who mentions it. Roleplayer: None History: Jayfeather was one of the Three, part of a prophecy that foretold that the three would save the clans from the Dark Forest. The other three are Dovewing and Lionblaze. His power is that he can see into other cat's dreams. Jayfeather hated his foster mother more than his other siblings when she revealed that she wasn't his true mother, and got angry when any cat tried to talk to Leafpool, saying: "Leafpool is not your medicine cat". Leafpool later became a medicine cat again, when Jayfeather said that her skills were being wasted as a warrior, when he realized that Leafpool's life was being wasted. ------------------ Warriors Lionblaze Appearance: Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws. Currently no RPer. Personality: Patient, social, and kind. Roleplayer: None History: Lionblaze was one of the Three, the others being Jayfeather and Dovewing. They were part of an important prophecy that said that they would save the clans from the Dark Forest with their powers. Lionblaze's power is he cannot be defeated in battle. ----------------------------- Joltspike Appearance: Golden tabby tom with purple eyes. Personality: Happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic. Roleplayer: None History: He was born a rogue and became good friends with Stormypelt, or at the time, Stormy. They began visiting ThunderClan daily, helping with chores and hunting, and eventually joined. -------------------------------- Stormypelt Appearance: Gray tom with black spots and yellow eyes. Personality: Shy, quiet, and doesn't join conversations unless he has to. Roleplayer: None History: Stormypelt was born a kittypet, but was then tossed on the side of a Thunderpath. He cared for himself until he met Joltspike, Jolt at the time, and they became good friends. He convinced Stormypelt to come with him to help with ThunderClan, and he eventually joined. ------------------------------ *Brairlight- reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes and useless back legs. RPed by Darkstripe. *Quartzrose- cream colored she-cat with gold eyes. Currently no RPer. *Electricity- a bighearted tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes; youngest warrior. RPed by Darkstripe. *''More Warriors Coming Soon'' Apprentices: *Lightningpaw- golden she-cat with green eyes. She has a white chest and white paws. Her mentor is Joltspike; Currently no RPer. *Thunderpaw- curious black tom with greenish yellow eyes and white paws/chest/belly. His mentor is Stormypelt. Currently no RPer. *Tinypaw- pure black she-cat with red eyes and was born without the use of her back legs and also born early, resulting in her smallness. Sister to Thunderpaw, and her mentor is Brairlight. Currently no RPer. Queens: *Cinderheart- dark gray tabby she-cat with green-yellow eyes. Expecting Lionblaze's kits. *Mellowbrair- yellow she-cat with blue eyes and a soft voice; Originally a rogue. Nursing Stormypelt's kits. Currently no RPer. Kits: *''Coming Soon'' Elders: *''Coming Soon'' ThunderClan Roleplay *''Currently no Posts'' Category:Roleplaying Clans